2011–12 UEFA Champions League group stage
This article details the 2011–12 UEFA Champions League group stage. The group stage featured 32 teams: the 22 automatic qualifiers and the 10 winners of the play-off round (five through the Champions Route, five through the League Route). The teams were drawn into eight groups of four, and played each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The matchdays were 13–14 September, 27–28 September, 18–19 October, 1–2 November, 22–23 November, and 6–7 December 2011. The top two teams in each group advanced to the first knockout round, while the third-placed teams dropped down to the Europa League round of 32. Seeding The draw for the group stage was held at Grimaldi Forum, Monaco on 25 August 2011 at 17:45 CEST (UTC+02:00). Teams were seeded into four pots based on their 2011 UEFA club coefficients. The title holders, Barcelona, were automatically seeded into Pot 1. Pot 1 held teams ranked 1–9, Pot 2 held teams ranked 10–24, Pot 3 held teams ranked 31–83, while Pot 4 held teams ranked 86–200 and unranked teams. | | | |} th Title Holder. The title holder automatically gets the top position of seeding list. CR Qualified through Champions Route LR Qualified through League Route For the group stage draw, teams from the same national association cannot be drawn against each other. Moreover, the draw was controlled for teams from the same association in order to split the teams evenly into the two sets of groups (A–D, E–H) for maximum television coverage. The fixtures were decided after the draw. On each matchday, four groups played their matches on Tuesday, while the other four groups played their matches on Wednesday, with the two sets of groups (A–D, E–H) alternating between each matchday. There are other restrictions, e.g., teams from the same city (e.g. Milan and Internazionale, which also share a stadium) do not play at home on the same matchday (UEFA tries to avoid teams from the same city playing at home on the same day or on consecutive days), and Russian teams do not play at home on the last matchday due to cold weather. Tie-breaking criteria If two or more teams were equal on points on completion of the group matches, the following criteria would be applied to determine the rankings: #higher number of points obtained in the group matches played among the teams in question; #superior goal difference from the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored in the group matches played among the teams in question; #higher number of goals scored away from home in the group matches played among the teams in question; #If, after applying criteria 1) to 4) to several teams, two teams still have an equal ranking, the criteria 1) to 4) will be reapplied to determine the ranking of these teams; #superior goal difference from all group matches played; #higher number of goals scored from all group matches played; #higher number of coefficient points accumulated by the club in question, as well as its association, over the previous five seasons. Groups Times up to 29 October 2011 (matchdays 1–3) are CEST (UTC+02:00), thereafter (matchdays 4–6) times are CET (UTC+01:00). Group A |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Kolarov |goals2=Cavani |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=44,026 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals2=Kroos Rafinha |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=19,168 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Gómez |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Hamšík Cavani |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=46,747 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Badstuber |goals2=Kroos |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=60,074 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Marchena Agüero |goals2=Cani |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=43,326 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals1=Gómez |goals2=Fernández |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals2=Y. Touré Balotelli |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=19,358 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Cavani |goals2=Balotelli |stadium=Stadio San Paolo, Naples |attendance=57,575 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Villarreal |goals1=Ribéry Gómez |goals2=De Guzmán |stadium=Allianz Arena, Munich |attendance=66,000 |referee=Markus Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayern Munich |goals1=Silva Y. Touré |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=46,002 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Napoli |goals2=Inler Hamšík |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal, Villarreal |attendance=15,350 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} Group B |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Sow Pedretti |goals2=Doumbia |stadium=Stade Lille-Metropole, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=15,274 |referee=Olegário Benquerença (Portugal) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals2=Čelůstka |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=24,444 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Dzagoev Vágner Love |goals2=Lúcio Pazzini Zárate |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=35,000 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals1=Colman |goals2=Sow |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=17,349 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals1=Doumbia Cauņa |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=18,000 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals2=Pazzini |stadium=Stade Lille-Metropole, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=16,996 |referee=Howard Webb (England)}} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=19,516 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals1=Samuel Milito |goals2=De Melo |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=24,299 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Lille |goals2=V. Berezutski Sow |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow |attendance=19,100 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Internazionale |goals1=Altıntop |goals2=Álvarez |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=21,611 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |stadium=Stade Lille-Metropole, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=16,375 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= CSKA Moscow |goals1=Cambiasso |goals2=Doumbia V. Berezutski |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=23,295 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} Group C |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Oțelul Galați |goals1=F. Frei A. Frei |goals2=Pena |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=30,126 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Cardozo |goals2=Giggs |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=63,822 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Welbeck Young |goals2=F. Frei A. Frei |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=73,115 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals2=Bruno César |stadium=Stadionul Național, Bucharest1 |attendance=6,824 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals2=Rooney |stadium=Stadionul Național, Bucharest1 |attendance=28,047 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals2=Bruno César Cardozo |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=35,831 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Oțelul Galați |goals1=Valencia Sârghi |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,847 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Rodrigo |goals2=Huggel |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=39,270 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Basel |goals1=Giurgiu Antal |goals2=F. Frei A. Frei Streller |stadium=Stadionul Național, Bucharest1 |attendance=5,797 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Benfica |goals1=Berbatov Fletcher |goals2=Jones Aimar |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=74,873 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Streller A. Frei |goals2=Jones |stadium=St. Jakob-Park, Basel |attendance=36,000 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Oțelul Galați |goals1=Cardozo |stadium=Estádio da Luz, Lisbon |attendance=35,155 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ;Notes *Note 1: Oțelul Galați played their home matches at Stadionul Național, Bucharest as their own Stadionul Oţelul did not meet UEFA criteria. Group D ;Tiebreakers *Lyon and Ajax were tied on their head-to-head records as shown below, so Lyon are ranked ahead of Ajax because of their higher overall goal difference in the group. |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals2=Di María |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=27,055 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=49,504 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Gomis B. Koné |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=34,432 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Ronaldo Kaká Benzema |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=70,320 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Benzema Khedira Lloris Ramos |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=70,028 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals2=Boerrigter Eriksen |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=25,714 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals2=Ronaldo |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=40,099 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Van der Wiel Sulejmani De Jong Lodeiro |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=49,707 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=6–2 |report=Report |team2= Dinamo Zagreb |goals1=Benzema Callejón Higuaín Özil |goals2=Bećiraj Tomečak |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu Stadium, Madrid |attendance=65,415 |referee=Alan Kelly (Republic of Ireland) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |stadium=Stade de Gerland, Lyon |attendance=35,070 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=1–7 |report=Report |team2= Lyon |goals1=Kovačić |goals2=Gomis Gonalons Lisandro Briand |stadium=Stadion Maksimir, Zagreb |attendance=16,457 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Real Madrid |goals2=Callejón Higuaín |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=51,557 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} Group E |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=David Luiz Mata |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=33,820 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |stadium=Cristal Arena, Genk |attendance=20,248 |referee=Thomas Einwaller (Austria) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Soldado |goals2=Lampard |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=33,791 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Bender Ballack |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=25,138 |referee=Alan Kelly (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Schürrle Sam |goals2=Jonas |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=26,384 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} |score=5–0 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Meireles Torres Ivanović Kalou |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=38,518 |referee=Aleksei Nikolaev (Russia) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Jonas Soldado Rami |goals2=Kießling |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=37,047 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Vossen |goals2=Ramires |stadium=Cristal Arena, Genk |attendance=22,584 |referee=Svein Oddvar Moen (Norway) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Chelsea |goals1=Derdiyok Friedrich |goals2=Drogba |stadium=BayArena, Leverkusen |attendance=29,285 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} |score=7–0 |report=Report |team2= Genk |goals1=Jonas Soldado Hernández Aduriz T. Costa |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=35,086 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} ---- |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Drogba Ramires |stadium=Stamford Bridge, London |attendance=41,109 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Bayer Leverkusen |goals1=Vossen |goals2=Derdiyok |stadium=Cristal Arena, Genk |attendance=21,187 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} Group F |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals2=González |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=30,040 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Perišić |goals2=Van Persie |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,590 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Oxlade-Chamberlain Santos |goals2=Fuster |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,676 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=A. Ayew Rémy |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=26,142 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals2=Ramsey |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=33,258 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Holebas Djebbour Modesto |goals2=Lewandowski |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=29,638 |referee=Bas Nijhuis (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,961 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals1=Großkreutz |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,590 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals2=Fetfatzidis |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=25,392 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Borussia Dortmund |goals1=Van Persie |goals2=Kagawa |stadium=Emirates Stadium, London |attendance=59,531 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Arsenal |goals1=Djebbour Fuster Modesto |goals2=Benayoun |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=30,816 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Marseille |goals1=Błaszczykowski Hummels |goals2=Rémy A. Ayew Valbuena |stadium=Signal Iduna Park, Dortmund |attendance=65,000 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} Group G ;Tiebreakers *APOEL and Zenit St. Petersburg are ranked by their head-to-head records, as shown below. |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Hulk Kléber |goals2=Luiz Adriano |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=36,612 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Manduca Aílton |goals2=Zyryanov |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=21,269 |referee=Eduardo Iturralde González (Spain) }} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Shirokov Danny |goals2=J. Rodríguez |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=21,450 |referee=Howard Webb (England) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Jádson |goals2=Tričkovski |stadium=Donbass Arena, Donetsk |attendance=47,014 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |goals1=Willian Luiz Adriano |goals2=Shirokov Fayzulin |stadium=Donbass Arena, Donetsk |attendance=50,578 |referee=Frank De Bleeckere (Belgium) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |goals1=Hulk |goals2=Aílton |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=32,512 |referee=Antony Gautier (France) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals1=Lombaerts |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=21,405 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Aílton Manduca |goals2=Hulk |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=22,301 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= APOEL |stadium=Petrovsky Stadium, Saint Petersburg |attendance=21,500 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals2=Hulk Raț |stadium=Donbass Arena, Donetsk |attendance=42,565 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Zenit Saint Petersburg |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=46,512 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Shakhtar Donetsk |goals2=Luiz Adriano Seleznyov |stadium=GSP Stadium, Nicosia |attendance=22,537 |referee=Ovidiu Hațegan (Romania) }} Group H |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Pedro Villa |goals2=Pato Thiago Silva |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=89,861 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Bakoš |goals2=Bressan |stadium=Synot Tip Arena, Prague2 |attendance=19,541 |referee=Laurent Duhamel (France) }} ---- |score=0–5 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals2=Valadzko Pedro Messi Villa |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk3 |attendance=29,555 |referee=Manuel Gräfe (Germany) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Ibrahimović Cassano |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=66,859 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=Ibrahimović Boateng |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=66,040 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Iniesta Villa |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=74,376 |referee=Aleksandar Stavrev (Macedonia) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Bressan |goals2=Ibrahimović |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk3 |attendance=29,100 |referee=Peter Rasmussen (Denmark) }} |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals2=Messi Fàbregas |stadium=Synot Tip Arena, Prague2 |attendance=20,145 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals2=Bakoš |stadium=Dinamo Stadium, Minsk3 |attendance=26,520 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Barcelona |goals1=Ibrahimović Boateng |goals2=Van Bommel Messi Xavi |stadium=San Siro, Milan |attendance=78,927 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} ---- |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= BATE Borisov |goals1=S. Roberto Montoya Pedro |stadium=Camp Nou, Barcelona |attendance=37,374 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Bystroň Ďuriš |goals2=Pato Robinho |stadium=Synot Tip Arena, Prague2 |attendance=19,854 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} ;Notes *Note 2: Viktoria Plzeň played their home matches at Synot Tip Arena, Prague as their own Stadion města Plzně did not meet UEFA criteria. *Note 3: BATE Borisov played their home matches at Dinamo Stadium, Minsk as their own City Stadium did not meet UEFA criteria. External links *2011–12 UEFA Champions League, UEFA.com Group stage Category:UEFA Champions League group stages